Tonight
by MattWritesStuff
Summary: Jacob would do anything for Bella, and to get her back and make her realize what a vile monster Edward Cullen was. Yet the price he payed for his chance of love was so high he lost all hope. TEAM JACOB. Part 3 out of 3.
1. Chapter 1 Tonight

It's a Team Jacob Story. Sorry Edward Fans! This kind of puts him (Edward) in a bad light, but considering you got your way in Breaking Dawn, I'm just relieving myself. I will always love you, Jacob :) My crazy pre-fic ramble over. Warning: Slightly AU.

**Tonight**

One Year Earlier

"He's controlling and over-protective, he puts her in danger, he doesn't fight for her, and he plans on destroying her soul and sucking her blood." Jacob Black ran his hands through his scruffily-cut hair, falling back onto the sofa beside a seemingly bored Leah.

"Why am I telling you this again?" he sighed, grabbing the remote out of her hand and flicking over to a re-run of _One Tree Hill_, giving the television a satisfyed look as he saw that one of his favourite episodes was on, _With tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept._

"Because you've been telling everyone this for the past few weeks. You don't care who hears it. And this show, again? It's depressing. Not what you need in your... state."

Jacob darted her an evil look. He was certainly _not_ in any type of state. "She's getting married," he almost growled. "To the monster. The monster who's going to destroy her, rip her to shreds, amke her immortal, rob her from life - take her away from her family, from opportunities like college and her career, from the possibility of having kids..."

"What you mean to say..." Leah sighed, like it was blatantly obvious, which it was. "Is he's taking her away from you."

Jacob made a sound that sounded almost like a howl. He was being incredibly wolf-ish considering he was in human form. "She's my best friend, Leah. I love her. I can't let him do that to her."

"Jake, I'd be the first person to take out a vampire. Just call or howl, I know you can do the latter, even if you've been robbed of your wolf form. But, I don't like you. Remember that." With that, she got up, stretched, and walked out the front door without another word, leaving a slightly perplexed Jacob sitting there.

"Leah, wait!" he called, and then attempted to make a plausible howling sound, but he couldn't do something so convincing on command. "What if I acceptd your offer?"

"Then we have a deal."

Present

It was cloudy that night, silent, with only the distant sound of the waves from First Beach interrupting the peaceful scene. But Jacob was the only one who could hear this, so it didn't matter anyway. The grass was slightly damp, so they lay over a blanket, but the wet seeped through this also. He didn't care much, he decided, tilting his head to look directly at her.

"I still haven't forgiven you, Jake." Bella sighed. "Not fully."

"I know." Jacob swallowed, bitterly. "It was stupid." To his surprise, Bella shook her head in disagreement.

"You had your reasons." she sighed once more. "But I loved him." she dropped her voice down to a murmur. "I really did, Jacob, and you and Leah just took him away from me. He wasn't going to kill me, destroy me. I wanted to. I wanted to lead that life. I wanted to be with him forever."

"Forever is overrated."

"Yes, but you wouldn't say that if I told you the same thing I told Edward."

"No, your right."

It was silent for a few moments, the obvious tension between the two of them strong, intense, almost at breaking point. Jacob bit back a few harsh comments about Edward, but then settled for. "What attracted you to him the most, apart from his tendancy to attack anything with blood in it and wanting to destroy the people he loves?"

"It's not like that, Jacob. He loved me."

"So much he was going to destroy your soul and break the treaty, yeah yeah I know."

"Please shut UP, Jake. It wasn't like that. I wanted to be a Vampire, like him but then you and Leah killed him. I'm never going to forgive you for this, ever. Never fully because you took away the reason I kept myself alive long enough to become immortal, the reason I kept myself sane long enough to never have to go through this insanity again." her voice broke somewhere in the middle of her speach, and her eyes filled with angry tears.

She wont ever frogive me; Jacob thought. What had he done? She'd never be in love with him again, what was the point in killing the reason for her existance and the reason for her sanity? She would never trust him, never be his best friend, never love him... Never again. It was too hard to process, too hard to get into his head, and yet he knew this. He knew this was true.

Long after Bella had left, he stayed there in the middle of the open field, contemplating his actions of the past year, his grief for Leah and sorrow for Bella's loss. It had been stupid, reckless, but he had done it and payed the price.

When all he wanted, was love.

The price some would pay for that.

**Author's Note: **Aww, Jake! wipes tear I felt so bad for him while writing this. I love this guy. I want him to find love. breaks down. Bella, forgive him! Please! Next Chapter will be up soon, it will be part two out of three, but I could make it longer :) I LOVE YOU JACOB!


	2. Chapter 2 Confession

* * *

Yay, I got a review! Thank you!

**_Confession._**

Present

It wasn't his fault. For Leah's memories sake he took the blame for killing the leech, partial blame. But it hadn't been his fault. He resented himself for taking up Leah's offer, but it had been meant as a joke, the planning had been a joke. But then it came to the real thing and he told her to back off, that he didn't want her to do it. But she did it anyway, and he'd gone in to stop the fight, protect Bella and the bloodsuckers.

One Year Ago

The two wolves ran slowly, but calmly through the woods, approaching the dimly lit Cullen house. About twenty yards away from it, Jacob stopped.

_Leah, come on. Lets go back, _he thought.

_Why, you were the one who wanted to do this. Don't back out on me now, Jake._ She bared her teeth and continued on the way, but Jacob didn't even move a muscle.

_Leah, I didn't... it was a... I just..., _Jacob tried to explain, but he couldn't think of how to do so. _Leah..._

It was a petty excuse, he was the first to admit this, but it wasn't even that, it was the truth, the petty truth. He just wanted to feel better, so he pretended to go along with plotting against the bloodsuckers so he'd feel better. He had used leah, who was so looking forward to ripping her teeth into them.

Present

"It's been a year." Jacob declared to himself, pulling in behind Bella's truck. "One year today. I have to get over my guilt."

He'd thought about it for weeks, barely gotten a wink of sleep in four nights, and it showed. His face seemed pale and drawn, and heavy bags had formed under his blood shot eyes. He did a double-take as he noticed his reflection in the mirrors. He looked different. He didn't expect to, as a wolf he'd go for weeks without even napping and it hadn't really affected him much, but he hadn't made himself phase since that night.

He also realized he hadn't left La Push since _then_, he'd confined himself to his room, never leaving those four walls, except for the times Bella had come to talk.

He pushed lightly against the front door of her place, it was open, and wearily he stepped in. Bella was waiting in the hall way, she had seen him arrive. A small smile invaded her lips.

"Jake." she acknowledged.

"Bells."

It was silent for a few moments, but the two were well used to it, sometimes you didn't know what to say to the fiancee of the guy your friend killed.

"Bell, can we talk? Somewhere... comfortable. Your room?" he added softly; "For old times sake?"

She nodded curtly, and led the way up the stairs, making a lot of noise in her runners, the ones she wore when she went jogging. Maybe she'd been out early in the morning. Probably long before he realized today was the day it had to be. He wasn't afraid of what Bella would say, it would be how she felt about him afterwards that worried him. Either she'd forgive him, think he was lying and trying to shift the blame on Leah, or think he was a bad friend for not defending her memory. He deserved none of these, least of all forgiveness, which he most craved.

Her room was exactly how he remembered it, nothing had changed. Her chest of drawers were still painted blue, a sucky job by her, he always used to tease her. But she never let him touch it, to tease him in return. Jacob sighed nostalgically.

"What's up, Jake?" she asked, plopping down on the bed. He shuffled over to it and gingerly sat down on the edge.

"I wanted to talk to you." he took a deep breath. "Bella. It's been a yaer. One horrible, unfulfilling, silent, empty year. It's all gone by so fast, yet so slowly. Every day I thought about that night and I will for the rest of my life. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for the mistake I made.

"You don't know the whole truth, Bells. It started off with me being... depressed about your engagement to the bloodsucker..." Bella winced at the word, and he silently cursed, he had to stop saying that. "So Leah made a joke. If I ever wanted it sorted out, to howl. Well, I did.

"Unfortunatly, Leah didn't take it as a joke. The planning wasn't meant to be serious, just what we would do. When it came to the day, I told Lee to stop, it was a joke, what we would do, not what we were going to do. But she didn't listen. Lousy mutt never listened to me." he chuckled at memories of Leah's constant trial to disagree with him. Then his face became serious again. "You know the rest."

She swallowed hard. "Jacob... I... Jake I'm so..."

Sorry was a word often used, the type that lost it's meaning over the years, kind of like the word love, unless it was said with emotion. Jacob always thought a simple word like sorry would never cut it for him, but it did with Bella.

"I realize how hard it must have been for you Jacob, to have been trying to defend Leah's memory and getting me to forgive you. I treated you badly. I'm so sorry Jake. Your my best friend, and I know how you felt about Edward, I completely understand the need you had to have a joke. It just got out of hand..."

"So am I forgiven? Fully?" he ventured, laughing.

"Pretty much so." Bella winced, resting her head on his shoulder. "I just loved him so much."

"Sure sure." he mumbled. "I know. And for the record I don't expect us ever to be more than friends. If you think that's why I've come out..."

Bella looked astonished. "No, I did not think that. Jake, I know you wouldn't tell me something like that, something you've been hiding and dealing with for twelve months, just to get me into bed!" she shrieked at the idea, and Jacob had to bite his lip to fight the urge to laugh.


	3. Chapter 3 Endings

**_Endings._**

(Jacob's POV)

**December.**

I haven't seen Bella in a while. I don't think - well, I hope she doesn't anyway - she thinks I'm lying, or that she's trying to avoid me. We just haven't crossed paths.

**Janurary.**

Wow, I officially haven't seen Bella since last year. She and Charlie declined Billy's offer to have them over for christmas, but I know it's just because they were in Jacksonville visiting Renee and her husband. Of course they wouldn't have time.

This Christmas kind of sucked, anyway. Well, it was fun I must admit - Embry and Quil were over for a weekend and we did have a blast, I just felt like something was missing.

**Feburary.**

Apparently Bella's moved to Jacksonville. Atleast for a little while. It's because Charlie's house had burnt down while they were gone and he had no where to go, so he convinced Bella to go stay with her Mom until he sorted something out. She'd be back soon.

Atleast, that's what I tell myself.

**March.**

Um, I don't have much to say. Bella is coming home at the end of the month. Maybe we'll talk then.

(Bella's POV)

**December.**

That's odd, I haven't seen Jacob in a while. I suppose I have been a bit busy. I'm not trying to avoid him at all, I'm just... nervous, I guess. I don't really know what I could say to my best friend whom I am in love with and said best friends friend killed my beautiful vampire fiancee who was going to make me like him even though it goes against the treaty that said his family couldn't make another vampire?

It's messy...  
Oh, that it is indeed.

**Janurary.**

I haven't spoken to Jake since last year, it feels starnge. I miss him. Charlie had to decline Billy's offer to spend Christmas with him and Jacob because we're going to Jacksonville to see my mom. I'm looking forward to it. I just wish Jacob Black lived in Florida.

**Feburary.**

What else is going to keep me from Jacob? Charlie's house burned down while we were gone. I am upset about it, but Charlie's even worse. He was so attatched to it. Maybe we can move to La Push. I have to spend a while with Mom in Jacksonville though. I tried to reach Jacob's answering machine, but the phone lines were down.

**March.**

It's hot for March. I'd forgotten how heat felt, for two reasons - Forks was... well, cold, wet and damp most of the time, and because I didn't have my personal heater. I haven't seen him since early November. I don't think I'm coping well.

- Home -

(No POV)

Jacob took a deep breath and pulled his bedroom door open. He wasn't sure who it was, it could be Quil, Embry, hell, even Sam... but he was expecting Bella. She was home a week now and she'd actually called to tell him she'd be stopping by. They had things to talk about. They did. How good it had been to hear her voice, though.

Bella.

Her skin was rediculously pale for someone who'd speant a month and a half in Florida, but she was never one to tan well. Her chocolate brown eyes seemed... bigger, lighter, more alive than Jacob had ever seen them. Her same coloured hair was thicker, messy from the strong wind that had been blowing but it looked oh so beautiful. She wore a huge grin on her face, and held up a plastic bag from K-Mart up in the air.

"For old times sake?" she laughed.

Jacob nodded and stepped back, allowing her to enter, and shut the door once she had jumped up onto his bed. He felt odd, not sure what to say. He had questions, but none of them felt right to say at that particular moment.

"Come on, Jake, sit!" she beckoned, laughing again. He obeyed her, because that was the only thing he could think of doing.

"I brought snacks. I was just remembering some of our nights together and I decided the nostalgia was probably getting to you too."

"Trust me, it has been." Jacob sighed, rustling around in the bag. "Excellent." he smiled as he pulled out a bottle of Dr. Pepper and a bar of chocolate. "High Rank comfort food."

"Jake, I wanted to talk to you."

"You don't have to say anything." he replied, knowing what it would be about.

"I think I do. I just want to know... How do you feel about me?" she said this tentatively.

Jacob sighed, wishing she hadn't said that, for she knew the answer and he didn't want to say it because the truth hurt, so much that it wasn't worth thinking about. "You know the answer Bella. Don't put me through saying that forbidden word."

"What, love?" she snorted. "Why is it forbidden? Okay, Jacob, let me make this really really simple for you: Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Are you in love with me?" her voice seemed pained.

"YES, OKAY? OF COURSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU BELL! OF COURSE I FEEL THIS, AND IT'S NOT FAIR! I JUST WISH I DIDN'T BECAUSE IT WOULD BE SO MUCH EASIER! YOU WOn'T EVER LOVE ME, AT LEAST NOT HOW I LOVE YOU, BECAUSE YOU'LL ALWAYS LOVE THE BLOODSUCKER!"

"Jacob, of course I'll always love... Edward. But..."

"But what?"

"I've had a lot of time to think. I missed you like crazy. And I realized why." she breathed in deeply. "Because I feel all the things you do, Jake. I love you and this goes beyond friendship. I want to be with you. Move on from... that part of my life. Hopefully when I'm old enough I'll forget they ever existed because it will seem so unbelievable."

(Jacob's POV)

**_Later._**

I believed everything she said. Her eyes had swelled up with tear, and those drplets of water were proof to me that she meant every word. She'll find it hard to move on, and I promised to helpher through it.

The price some would pay for love could be so high that some would lose all hope.

But the purest will gain all desire.

**The End.**

_AN: Okay, I'm finished. Aww. This is my favourite fic by far. I just love Jacob in it, his confusion and longing breaks my heart. This chapter took many re-writed to get it perfect. It seems a little unrealistic but I don't care. They are together. YAY!_


End file.
